Inuyasha Saga Simple Complexities
by ScarfNinja
Summary: Naraku was always an evil villan, but when evidence of something more turns up, who else but the Inugang investigates? Who is this new member to the team...more importantly, can she be trusted? 1 of 3 IxK MxS Ch 3 up
1. Prologue

Inuyasha - Fuedal Saga

By: AcidFox

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. The only ones that I own are the ones I have created.

-I appologize for spelling errors. I will have this fixed once I get my spellchecker and microsoft word working again.-

Prologue:

There was a certain calm, within the silent room. One which isn't easily described, but just a subdued calmness, almost comforting, kind of silence one only gets confined in ones own home. That was how the young girl felt as she pressed her palms againts the steaming windows. They left an imprint on the class, a clear area in the shape of her small fragile handprint. Her pudgy muscles in her cheeks turned upward to form a smile, a toothy grin with only a front tooth missing on the left. Her ravenous hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, which was messily placed on her head from evident tries to pull it out. She put her face up to the window again, and this time tried to write a message with her fingers.

Strong arms surrounded her, like the silence that currently engulfed her. She took one last look at the pools of rain forming at the bottom of the window, from the streams that dripped from above as the rain hit the clear glass. She sighed in protest, breaking the silence as an ocean wave breaks to the sand. The older woman smiled, though her smile still held that of a young look. Her brown eyes looking lovingly into the eyes of her daughters; a bright brilliant haunting golden color. They almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the house. She tried to protest in going back to the window, but she pulled her closer. No words where spoken, yet the young girl knew what had to be done.

The guardian took her to the bathroom, and washed her body gingerly. She took every loving care to make sure she was well cleaned, and dried her with the same vigilence. She took a blow dryer, and scattered the wetness from the childs body. When all was completed, pink cotton pajamas replaced her bare skin. She was dressed, and ready for bed. Her playfull nature never ceased, still, as she strived in every which way to squirm from her mothers arms. Her mother just simply smiled.

"Mama, I don't wanna go to sleep," chimed her small voice, finally speaking after the long silence that they always went through, everyday, all the time.

"Tonight's not a good night, Kiki. Mommy has work tomorrow, and night school," she said, tucking her daughter into her bed, deep crimson covering up to her face.

Her room was mostly pink and light pastal colors, often what a small young girls room would be. However, aligned on the walls, where action figures of different sorts. Warriors, samurai posters, and a pretend sword hanging off the side of her wall she always would wander over and find herself amused and playful with it. Her mother always looked at her longingly, with saddened eyes durring this ritual. She never understood why, but it was always this way.

"But you _always_ say that! You never finish your stories! I wanna hear more stories!! Now, I want to hear them! I don't care if you don't like to tell stories, but sometimes I like to hear them," she remarked, puffing out her cheeks in a futile effort to be frighting.

She laughed. She always laughed when she did this. She always laughed when she growled, and tackled her mother playfully. She was always that way. Her mothers laugh was always sad.

"Alright, I suppose I could just but tell you one story. But you must promise you'll never forget it," she said in seriousness.

"Okay, mommy, I pwomis. I'll never, ever, forget and I'll pay-tention!"

She scooped up her daughter and pulled the sheets back. She proceeded to engulf herself with the crimson patterened sheets as she slid underneath with her daughter. She took care to make sure that she held her daughter lovingly, holding her close. She thumbed through her hair, letting her fingers flow through them. Kiki's hair was coarse, and frayed, yet had a certain smoothness, like that of soft velvet water which she could let her fingers dance through. The mother smiled again, that same sad smile.

"Well, then, I shall tell you a story that happened both in the past, and in the future at the same time," she started, but became interupted by a small peeing voice.

"That's silly, mommy. You don't make any sense!" Kiki giggled.

"That's enough out of you. Do you want me to tell you this story or not?" the mother retorted.

"Fine," she huffed.

"I'll began again, then, about the story something that happened in the future and in the past. Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was an average girl, with an average life, and an average grade. She lived in a temple with her family. One day, she discovered a well. It wasn't just an ordinary well, it was a magical well that sent her to another world in the past called Fuedal Japan with youkai and hanyou, and many other humans and diferent dangers. She was the only one who could pass through this well to another time period. No one else could, except one other; a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha."

Thus began the tale of Inuyasha.


	2. In Medius Res

Inuyasha - Simple Complexities

By: Cara

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. The only ones that I own are the ones I have created._

**Authors Note: **I'm going to start this in the middle of the series; I refuse to start from the very beginning because, well, we all know what happened and what would I need to change about it? However, there are a few things I would like you to know upon reading. I'm not starting from one specific point in this story, as I know a lot of complicated things happen towards the end of the series and I haven't seen them all (because my damn computer decided to mess up and I have to redownload a lot of stuff) and because, well, some things are irrelivant to my story in some ways. Anyways, yeah...I should probably shut up because I'll just confuse you even more! Just, enjoy the story, and note that it kinda starts in the middle of the story. Some characters in the series that you know, won't even show up (from the latter parts anyway...I'm making up my own). But yeah, that's about it. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2: In Meduis Res**

Bright yellow, gleaming in the sunlight, came a back seemingly thrown up from the bottom of a well. No, this was not an average sight. She girl pulled herself out of the well, taking a moment so whipe the sweat from her brow. She sat on the edge of the well for some time, gazing out to the small cleaing around the well before a dense thickening forest crept in along the sides. After doing this, she dusted herself off, shook her ebony locks of dust. Taking a moment to reach again into the well, she pulled out her bike. Though slightly busted, and worn, it was sturdy enough for her. She mounted, along with her bag, and hummed as she bagan to bike along.

* * *

Meanwhile, yelling, screaming, and sounds of war could be heard off in the distance. Huge crashing sounds, like a giant stompning on the earth, could be heard far off into the distance. It was now, that the wars of the fuedal era would begin in this afternoon. Kagome was oblivious to the hapenings of her friends, as she continue to ride on her bike whistling softly to herself. 

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled in the far off distance, as she fell from Kirara.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled in responce, as Kirara dove down to save her from the blow of the huge lizard tail.

"How can a stupid lizard get to be a big dumbass lizard?" Inuyasha asked to no one in a frusterated manner.

In frustration, he growled and swung down hard at the beast. It's huge green-blue scales glinted off in the sunlight, as huge teeth jutted outward from its mouth. His claws where curled and sharper than a blade, and at the end of his tail held a huge spiked club tainted with toxin. However, that wasn't it's real threat. The tongue, which lashed out along with his tail from being hit by Inuyasha, elongated and wrapped itself around a huge bolder, picking it up off the ground. Kagome had yet to completely approach this situation. The huge lizard chucked the bolder at Inuyasha; dead-on.

"Damn...where the hell is the shard!" Inuyasha growled in complete disdain as he jumped in the air after the huge boulder,"Kaze no Kizu!"

White flashes of energy, a cracking sound. The boulder began to crack and then split, having a rain of bolders and stones pour down upon the land. Within all the commotion, Sango stood up on top of Kirara, using her strength and balance to hurl a boomerang at the beast. It was hit on the face, and it growled with displeasement. It was now angier than ever, with his talon-like claws gripping the surface of the earth. Manervering his body just so, his tail went back a bit before lashing forward, missing Sango by a fraction of a second.

* * *

"I wonder, if I brought enough food," Kagome muttered to herself, as she continued to ride her battered bike; riding the future in the past across fields and forests older than herself. 

She was about to keep going, about her buisness, when she felt something, like an irritating lump, on her neck. _It's probably a bug bite,_ she thought to herself, as she brought one hand up off her bike, making sure she was balanced first, and then proceeded to find the exact area on her neck where she felt the irritation. Right there, on the nape of her neck, one of the warmest spots, sat, or more approrilately having his feast, the wise and yellow bellied Myoga. Kagome, then picked him off her neck, and stopped the bike where she was, squishing him in her graps.

"Myoga-ji-chan?" Kagome asked casually.

"Ah...Kagome-sama..." he breathed, obviously from being squished.

Kagome got the notion, and placed him in the basket in front of her bike. He laid there, flattened out like a pancake for a bit of time, before straighting himself out, and dusting imaginary dust particles off his body. Kagome awaited an explination; he was here, and the others weren't, a sure sign of danger. She blinked, bending forward a bit to get a better view of the small youkai.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Ah, well, yes...Inuyasha-sama was in need of my assistance, of course, so I was just on my way..." he started to say, when Kagome gave him a skeptical look.

"You ran away again didn't you?" Kagome said not so enthusastically.

"Well, I wouldn't say run away, I tried to advise him," Myoga said, as he shifted his bags on his back, getting ready for a quick exit," so I woudn't reccomend heading over there!"

Kagome was about to ask where, when she saw part of a side of a mountain seem to explode then cave in, crumbling to the ground. She didn't need an explination. Whever there was chaos, there was Inuyasha. She looked down to where Myoga was, but her eyes only captured empty space. Sighing, she mounted her bike ready to take off toward the area, when she felt it. That small pulling, twinge inside her soul, almost magnetic. She could feel it growing inside of her, a small pain, as she sense the shard.

"Shikkon no tama....!?" Kagome said, and with more determination she pushed off the ground with her one foot sending her down the hillside towards the rockier area below.

Kagome cringed a bit, however, as she drew closer, the pain growing inside her heart more than usual whenever the shards where nearby. She couldn't explain it, but she couldn't allow herself to fall victom to it, no matter how many times she wanted to.

"Ugh...why does it hurt!" Kagome asked herself, annoyed, as she went forward down the hill.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

He was lurched from his position from the place where he stood, as the giant lizard youkai pummled him into the rock wall with his enormous tail. His head hit a rock, smack in the back of his head, and he groaned from the impact it had. His body felt achy, and his head began to pound with each passing rock his body slid againts, until he landed on the ground with a thud. Taking a clawed hand, he brought it up to his head to try and ease the colors swarming around him. _This is no time to be weak, with this youkai here,_ thought Inuyasha, as the blurry surroundings became clearer.

"Inuyasha!"

_ Who the bloody hell is yelling my god damned...._ It was Kagome; he knew her scent anywhere. Almost like a switch, his body began to hurt less and less, as adrenaline pumped through his veins like he grew another heart from her mere presence being near. He needed to protect her, who cared about headaches in a time like this? His body began to move, gears like a machine turned, and he was on his feet as he saw Kagome riding into the area, like she often did, when they where in battle. It had happened before, and it would only repeat itself. Thus was history; ever repetitive.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran towards her, forgetting he even had a headache, or that he was nearly crushed againts a wall.

"Inuyash....AH!!!" she yelled, ducking out of the way from a lashing tongue that nearly grabbed her for lunch.

"You stupid-ass Lizard!" Inuyasha yelled ,"Kaze no KIZU!"

Light struck the beast hard, as some of his body parts began to fall off, as well as another part of the mountain, the rocks climbing on top of him to make the area silent as it covered the body. With years of experience, however, they all knew better. The monster would awaken within the next minute. Kirara roared, her fire sizzling and crackling in the air, positing herself right near the moster before it would wake.

"Inuyasha...the shard....is in....his tongue..., right in the middle," Kagome breathed, as she kneeled down.

"Kagome! Did you get hurt!?" he growled, grabbing the backpack roughly off her back throwing it to the side.

"Hey! That...had food in it, and my study books," Kagome yelled, getting very frusterated.

"Kagome you...."

The rocks moved, and Kirara struck the beast right in the eyes as he appeared out of the debris. The thing roared, swaying its tail wrecklessly about with his tongue extending outward to try and get Kirara. Luckily, she was able to fly out of the way. Inuyasha growled, and ran towards the tongue. _Right in the tongue...and I'll get him for hurting Kagome._ He jumped on top of Kirara. _Stupid ass lizard, you better die_. Jumping off Kirara, he sliced down right at his tongue.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, as a signal for her to slay the rest of the beast for now while Inuyasha sliced the tongue so the shard would fall out for Kagome.

Without a moment hesitation, the taijya threw the hiraikotsu towards the giant youkai, completely destroying it since being seperated from the shard. The body parts of the giant lizard, green and oozing of blood and scales, began twitching, calling, for the shard it so wholy depended on. Sticking his sword in the lizards tongue to seperate the foul smelling flesh, the shard lay. Kagome walked over, keeping her hand over her heart, as she peered down inside. Her eyes widened.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, walking foward as Kirara burst into flame, reverting back to her normal form.

Kagome didn't answer.

"Oi Kagome, just purify the shard already and lets go!" Inuyasha bellowed, aggravated that this was taking so much more time than it needed.

Kagome kneeled down on the ground in front of where she was standing. Now this grabbed the attention of everyone. Inuyasha's face changed from that of frusteration to concern in seconds flat. Miroku began walking over, as Shippou scrambled up on her shoulder to see what was so facinating.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on?" Shippou asked, however, her got his answer, eyes widening as well, "Ahhhh!!!"

"What the hell is going on here, this is getting so..." Inuyasha said, and he too was cut off.

"Kagome." Miroku said, as if a question within the statement.

"The...shard...it's...orange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Well this is the "first" chapter completion for this tale! The other one was more of a prologue, and it is significant. Well, in a sense at least.Anyways, I might be writing another story along with this one, but maybe not until I get farther in this series. I am a junior in highschool, and so thus I also have to do homework and stuff so don't expect too many updates, but, I'll try to do them once in a while! Don't you just loooove those suspencful endings!??!

; Stay turned for "chapter 2" even though its really chapter 3. Bah, I think I would love to have a prologue featured added here o!


	3. Never Dissapoint

Inuyasha - Simple Complexities

By: Cara

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. The only ones that I own are the ones I have created._

**Author's Notes: **Well here is the 3rd chapter! So far I haven't had many reviews, but that's okay, it's only early in the series and it's meant to be long anyway! I just saw the third movie, so I'll be getting a lot of insparation from that. It moved me! I'll be watching it again after my midterms, so, stay turned! Also, my eyes hurt, I'm getting new glasses and they had to put eyedrops in (yay...sarcasm) so please excuse mistakes and what-not.

* * *

"Ah...so ye sure it was orange? Not the light hitting it" Kaede said, as she held the shard againts the light of the fire in the room, over which she was making a meal for them. 

Kagome nodded; she was sure it was different. Kaede moved over towards them, and placed it on a table near the edge of the room, on top of a silk cloth. She looked at it again, and sighed. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for her evaluation.

"And...ye said it was humming" Kaede asked again, in a deep raspy old voice.

"Yes...and it hurt too...badly. I picked it up, and I felt like something cold was touching me, and then the blood turned black before clear and I purified it. It was nothing I have ever experienced with purifying. Even extremely tainted ones...it was never that bad, it never hurt, like that" Kagome said, as she held her fist to her heart, almost sure she was feeling the pain again.

"Hmmm...this is strange indeed" Kaede replied, walking over to the bowls and prepared to put the soup inside" Very odd indeed. I have never heard of the shard becomming orange. Red, and black, of tainted souls...the only time the shard ever held a glimmer of orange was Kikyou's burning. Then, it burned with an intense orange as it was englufed with flame and ash."

Inuyasha grimanced at the sound of Kikyou's name. His ears twitched, and he looked over at Kaede. He didn't feel like listening to what she had to say about Kikyou. He knew it all, by heart. He had thought over and over again, what went wrong, how he could have prevented such chaos. _Naraku..._ he growled in his mind. Abruptly, he stood up and walked outside the hut, his bare feet touching the cool moist earth underneath. He stood, glaring up at the sky with seething hatred.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, watching him walk out the room, knowing full well what his thoughts where on.

"Ah...so we have no leads as to what could have caused this at all" Miroku replied, sensing the tension between the room.

"None...as far as I am concerned, it would only seem a myth, however what Kagome says must be held as truth. Aye, Shippou" Kaede said.

"Kaede-ba-chan! I saw it with my own eyes" Shippou announced excitingly.

"Ah..." Kagome said, as Sango looked over to her dear friend, petting Kirara gently on her lap as she slept soundly"...but I have a bad feeling."

* * *

"It seemed the mission was succesful." 

"Ah...good..." a raven-haired beast, eyes tainted with want and greed, peered under his bangs like a tiger, ready to strike"...return to your chamber."

With that, a humph could be heard from the background, and the sound of leaving feet. The man in the corner gave a crooked smile, one that only a mad-man could only produce. His long nails opened to hold a nearly completely shard within his grey-colored-skin. He smiled again. Taking his nail, he jabbed it right at one side, so a shard peice would break off and land on the floor beside him.

"Soon..." he said, and laughed"soon..."

The sound of a wailing voice, almost like a cat, could be heard off into the distance. The man-beast stalked in the corner, and within his hand, a glowing orange fire was all that could be seen

* * *

"Ye sure you want to leave at a time such as this" Kaede asked, as the crew began to pack and get ready for their next adventure. 

"Ah..." Kagome nodded" ...we can at least go looking for more shards, and leads on recent events."

"Mmmm...this has Naraku written all over it, it would seem, that perchance, we can find some information as we move along..." Miroku said, with a thoughtful gaze and tone.

"Ehhhhh...well if you keep moving your 'hand along' you're not going to find any information"Sango screeched, bringing hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head.

"Keh" Inuyasha simply said, and started walking off"Oba-chan, you're making us late."

* * *

The air was calm, and peaceful. The trees swayed slightly in the breeze, allowing specks of light to come through and dance on the ground below. The bark was still moist with dew, and the rain that had happened just the night before. Small flocks of birds frolicked in the morning gleams, rays of sunlight, shining down to show a clear beautiful morning. The start of a new day, with dew dripping off the leaves. The whole gang was walking, a journey, to another town. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started to say, but was interupted.

"No, I already said, I don't sense a shard anywhere..." Kagome sighed.

"We have been out for 3 days and you still haven't sensed anything" Inuyasha huffed, angered.

"Well sorry if your 'Tama Detector' can't find any shards right now because there ARE none"

"Well what good are ya if you can't find any damn shards"

"Oh, so I'm nothing if I can't find any"

"Well, what else would you be around for"

"Inuyasha! Osuwa..."

Miroku stepped between the two. His earsings glinted in the morning light, as he stuck his staff down in front of him. The slight breeze shifted between the rings on his staff, making them clang together almost like wind chimes. His purple-grey eyes scanned the area around them. Kagome and Inuyasha remained silent, noticing the change in his behavior. Most of the time he was prowling for girls, or looking for a way to get cheap money by doing fake, and sometimes real, exorcisms. However, this time, he surely did feel something. Something not right.

"Houshi-sama" Sango asked, walking up beside him to see what was wrong.

He remained silent. He closed his eyes, taking his one hand, and turning it so the side was facing his nose, his thumb pressed againts his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes. Another breeze passed by. Slowly, he brought his hand to the side.

"Ah...something passed by here. There's tons of jyaki" Miroku said.

"Well, we might as well stop at the town right by here then! We can get some food, I haven't had any in a while" Kagome said.

"Keh! If something passed by here, we should go after it." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha...osuwari."

"Kyangrrrr" he grumbled, growling at the end.

"That sounds good to me Kagome-chan" Sango said, as everyone started to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Oi Kagome! Kuso" Inuyasha yelled off into the distance, the scent and sight of a village not too far off in the horizon to the west.

* * *

"It is time...the final test..." 

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

"Good...you wouldn't want to dissapoint, now would you? I made you what you are."

"Hai, Naraku-sama...Hai."

-

"Ah...nothing like a good place to stay and good food too" Miroku said, digging into his rice bowl.

"Hmmph...but we always seem to eat convniently at a place where a princess lives in order to rid of 'ominous daemons' and somehow we happen to get food" Inuyasha growled, but did not neglect the food in front of him.

"Ah, you have so little faith in me. I do good deeds, and we could use a meal" Miroku said, as he once again went back to eating.

"Look Kagome! Octipus" Shippou proclaimed.

"Hai, Shippou-chan." Kagome smiled, eating some of her food as well, learning to ignore whatever Miroku did as far as food and housing situations.

Some time had passed, and Inuyasha walked outside into the moonlight. The others were inside, doing what they always had done; acting crazy. Shippou was playing with Kagome, he noticed. His golden eyes serveyed the sitution; Kagome showing Shippou how to hold the pen, showing him how to write the words, how to add, subtract. She was his serrogant mother, despite being human, and a good one at that. She had a gentle side, like Kikyou. Every waking moment, Inuyasha wondered, thought. Was this really Kikyou? No, Kikyou was stoic, reservered, and did not say osuwari all the time. Still, she could see her in Kagome everyday. That remembrance, that drew him to her.

Miroku and Sango where of course going at it again, with a smack as Miroku was hit with a smack from Sango. Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap, when she fell off thanks to Miroku's advancements. This caused Sango to start standing up and being furious with Miroku all over again, as always. Always furious. Sango was always like that, tried to remain cool and collected as to not show so much of her emotions. _That's what happens when you're involved with Naraku. I'm not going to let that happen to anyone else._ He thought, as he narrowed his eyes and focused his vision to the waning moon. _Especially to me. He's fucked up enough, I'm going to kill him for what he did...I'll be...full youkai._

Kagome noticed Inuyasha being more quiet than usual, and looked over at him with saddened eyes. She could only imagine what he was thinking about. Naraku, his time when he turns human, his brother, or the worst of all...Kikyou. Kirara at that moment took it upon herself to waltz over to Shippou who was happily writing messages with the new hirigana Kagome taught him. Shippou grinned to himself, seeing as Kagome was preoccupied, and wanted to show Kirara what he did with an innocent 'look at me' mask planted on his face.

"See, see, Kirara! I wrote your name, right here, and I drew a picture so I remember" Shippou exclaimed" I'll make sure to practice so I can show Kaede-obaa-chan my pictures of our adventures"

Kirara simply meowed, in approval at the young kit's enthusiasm. Her tail swayed slightly, and she watched intrested in what he was doing. Kagome, looked back at Shippou to find him distracted with Kirara, and decided that it was alright to leave him now. Inuyasha seemed to be in a far too distant place, within his own mind. He hid a lot, with arrogance, and ignorance. There was more, and she knew. She knew him, after all, she was another form of Kikyou. _No...I'm not like her. I'm Kagome. Completely differnet, we just happen to share the same soul..._ she would always try to convince herself of this. Standing up, she began walking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was simply basking in the moonlight, doing more thinking. Auburn-golden orbs, dancing like glowing fire in the night, gazed into the night. His silver hair almost looked lavender in the dim lighting, and the cool grass on his bare callosed feet felt soothing and nice. The slight breeze was calming, and everything seemed like it should be. Serene, and calm, like his mother. Nights like these always reminded him of his mother, and the father he barely knew. He gave a name and died.

"Inuyasha" called the innocent voice, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing out here, get back inside" Inuyasha scoffed, after not responding for a second caught in surprise.

"I should be saying the same to you" Kagome replied"you should get inside. I don't care if you're part daemon, you still need rest."

"Keh, like I need any of that" he retorded.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter with you I..."

"Shhh..." Inuyasha paused, and got into a fighting stance, reaching slowly for the hilt of his testusaiga to react to the given threat.

Kagome remained stilled. Inuyasha looked around, searching for any sign of the given threat. The ground creeked. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha" Kagome asked.

Then it happened. Like an earthquake the ground shook, causing Kagome to almost fall. Inuyasha grabbed hold of her, and jumped onto the roof of the house as the ground broke free releasing a vine-like whip hurling into the sky like a rocket. Houses began to then break appart, in succession, a line from house to house across the town spliting appart in breath-taking moments like weak ice. Inuyasha landed swiftfully onto the house, Kagome in his grasp, not hesitating to make sure Kagome was alright. Swirls of green and dark blacks mixed in with the night sky, almost blended with each other, as if they where intwined.

"Kagome, stay here" Inuyasha ordered, and jumped after the creature.

"Inuyasha" Kagome simply yelled helplessly from where she was.

Another vine went up right by the house of which they stayed, breaking off part of the roof barely missing her. She cruched her body up with her hands, as she stood defenceless againts this new threat. Without much later than a second, others started to emerge from the house. and from other houses as well. All where a mass of chaos and screaming. Inuyasha growled, jumped up, and slashed straight through one of the vines as if it were nothing. The entire thing vibrated, as if the whole vine was speaking.

"Fool...you can't possibly think to defeat me, now, could you? Hanyou..." the voice hummed, and laughed with enough force to cause another earthquake with its rumbling.

In mere seconds, the part of which Inuyasha had cut off died and rotted, uesless, until from where the stump of the vine was still attached (as far as it could be seen) began to sprout more of the endless natural whips. Inuyasha growled, and jumped up to slash again. Then again, again, and again. It was an endless cycle of slashing and regrowth.

"Fool! It is not you whom I am intrested in anyway" the voice scoffed, like a scolding femme, and a vine came up right behind Kagome from the roof, causing the house to begin to collapse.

"Yaaaahhh" she screamed, as she felt it crashing beneath her, as another vine came to smash her to bits from the other side.

"Kagome-san" Miroku barely was able to say, as he came running out of the house in a flash, trying to run to her aid.

"Kagome" Shippou cried from his shoulder in turn, as it was always in this groups nature to call out either ones name.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango, now in full taijya uniform from her normal kimono, cried making the vine drop to the ground below as Miroku captured the miko.

Kagome, once getting to the ground, immidiately took out her bow and arrow, with glaring eyes, and pointed it straight at the beast Inuyasha was slashing at. Bringing her arm back, she steadied herself for the release, and off it did soar into the air hitting the target with enough force to blow a portion of its body appart. Screaming in agony, the plant vibrated as Inuyasha dove in for his fanalie.

"Kaze no KIIIIIZUUUU" he screamed, as the energy gathered around him and released itself in eletric blazing-yellow lights of power.

All around, and from above, it could be seen. The ground and the houses around the immidiate area where blown to nothing, only after everyone had finally escaped. Inuyasha, while was completely irrational, had waited for this moment of when he no longer heard screams from within the town. With the dust eminating from the sight of impact, there was only one thing certain; death. Inuyasha caughed, as did the others, as the dust and rocks started to settle down. Before them lay a mass of dead plant. Timidly, they walked over with Inuyasha their ever so confident leader.

* * *

"Phase two has been a success." 

"Hai."

"Now, it is time for the third."

"Hai, Naraku-sama. Anything, for you."

"Yes..."

* * *

"Keh, and it called me a fool" Inuyasha scoffed, shoving his sword right through the thing. 

"But, Inuyasha, doesn't it feel a bit weird to you" Miroku asked, as Shippou hopped off his shoulders to go join the others and see what was going on.

"It doesn't seem normal...I suppose..." Kagome said"I don't feel a shard but..."

Suddenly, the ground underneath them shook, causing Kagome to fall to her knees. Miroku held up Sango, and Inuyasha looked back at Kagome about to help her, when they felt it. Like a pulse, as if breath had been given back to the dead plant. The voice, once again vibrated, but this time it was more in the ground, and rising slowly, ever so slowly, to the surface like a drill, until it finally breached the surface, rocks spattering as if water splashes. There, a greed bud could be see with vines whipping around it. The bud started turning lighter, glowing, before the bud itself started to turn pink and split open, to reveal lavender-pink petals. Inside they emerged.

"I told you he was a fool, brother dear" came her sweet voice behind thick lashes and pink hair, and vine-covered outfit, with boots looking like roots of trees and gems a beautiful pink.

"I'll never doubt you again, my love" he said in return, him only green.

"Why you..." Inuyasha was about to say, when something flew past him, right through his hair.

His eyes widened, even more so, when the two plant youkai fell to their knees, blood dripping down their throats, to their hands, running along the plants that they had so heartily created turning them into a mix of dark reds and greens that complimented each other so nicely with color. The female caughed, and fell down in anguish. There was nothing to be done for her. Her life was not spared at all.

"You...I'll make you pay! Or I am not Takaji no Mori" He called out, as he brought his head up from the ground.

"Oh? In your condition I highly doubt even moving is possible. I barely missed" came a womans voice from behind.

This brought the attention of the Inuyasha gang to focus soley on her. She stood short, her outfit a traditional chinese-style dress with a slight kimono look to it. Her shoes where also in the fashion of chinese, which was just seen as her dress caught up right at her ankles, a beautiful lavender-blue hue. The same was with her hair; that beautiful blue-lavender color that glinted a slight gold in the moonlight, tied back againts her head in a bun, then leading down her back in two ties that took up the entire length of her hair allowing just a little bit of her hair to peek through. Her feline tail was also the same color, having stripes that ran along it that was shown even on her face, and crawled up her pointy youkai ears. She held a fan right at her chest, almost like she was hiding a secret.

"Temeeeeee..." he yelled, and sent a vine up from the ground weakly at her.

"Hmmm...nice try. Care to take care of this situation, Fang" she said, asking in a most polite manner.

Taking away her fan, showed a dragon with a long snake-like body and white hair, bristling upward towards the moon. Wiskers, chinese style, were flying around his face as he untangled himself from the elongated mess he was in, curled up againts her chest. All that was left there now, was a single amulent that shown a brilliant amber; completely different from anything else she was wearing aside from her eyes. When she opened them, they where a beautiful golden hue, only a bit unlike Inuyasha's own; a shade difference. Her skin drank in the color of the moonlight.

That moment, Fang struck Takaji, causing him to fall to his death making the plant shrivel up and die right before it this new female youkai. She smiled, as Fang returned to her, resting around her neck, coiling around it snake-like. Her ruby-colored lips curled up to show fangs of tremendous length. She bent over and picked up a thin needle-type weapon from his neck. Once doing that, he shrivled away. Looking up from the mess she created, all she could do was give a grin.

"Yo" she proclaimed.

* * *

"Perfect..." came the voice from inside a darkened room"you have not failed me yet." 

The door opened, and a voice came rushing in; a bad ominous wind"Yes, but of course...all must be perfect...Masuyo-sensei..."

* * *

* * *

**Notes:**

Alright, so chapter 3 is up and finished (after a few days)! I haven't gotten a single review yet (TT waaaaaa) but that's alright. I'll probably wind up changing my description because of this. Anyways, just for the record, I have two note places in case I change something in the story, as I go along. I don't type this thing over one night, I type a little bit every few days and go from there. So I'll often forget what I wrote before-hand (Not to mention I don't have a spellchecker because this is WordPad and my spelling is terrible, but if I do wind up liking this story and where it is going I'll probably revise it if I get enough reviews) but whatever. So anyways, yes, I have introduced 2 new characters into the scene: Masuyo and the Tiger Youkai from CHINA! She has a pet dragon called Fang. You'll find out her name in the next chapter. She will have a Chinese name as does the dragon...Fang is part of his name. I tried my best to find the most legit Chinese names I could find, using a Chinese name generator (but it was actually pretty good at giving them) and looking at their meanings, ect, for what they where.

In case anything is unclear, the battle scene I didn't want to make too long. I figured I might as well make it somewhat short...it's not necessary to make it overly long and taxing. I want to have as much imagery without going overboard here (I mean after all, reading a whole thing on the computer might make some people turn away). I'm always open to ideas, people to edit my work, telling me how I could word things better, ect... I'm use to crits in school (taking art and creative writing) so I can handle that. Flames, I don't prefer, but if that's your reaction to my story then so be it! At least I know that you were impacted enough to take the time to reply! ;

Yes, I did mean to put "My Love" when they were refering to each other because they are sibling, and they do indeed love each other.

Okay, so now I'm babling on. Enjoy the next chapter when I post it! Ja ne!


End file.
